


One Night Stand

by TwitchOMFG



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchOMFG/pseuds/TwitchOMFG
Summary: All original content.Pure Smut.Enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	One Night Stand

She looked into the mirror, inspecting her reflection. She hated the fat on her hips, her stomach, her arms, her legs. She quickly turned away from the mirror and pulled on the flannel shirt, buttoning it until the most tasteful amount of cleavage could be seen. 

She had already put her jeans on, taking care to not rip the existing holes and other distressed areas that made the clothing fashionable. 

She reached down and picked up the heels, they were the only pair she owned. They looked just like a pair of high top sneakers but with a four inch wedge instead of a flat sole. She knew he was only just as tall as her, she also knew the heels would make her stand much taller than him, she wondered briefly if this would bother him, but she liked the femininity they offered without being too much for her balance. 

She pulled them on and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror once again, this time admiring her reflection instead of being disgusted by it. She wasn’t sure what she expected to happen, they were friends. Not to mention, her ex was his _best_ friend. It was stupid to think he’d be willing to do anything to jeoprodize that friendship but he was the one who invited her to his place and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she had wanted him for a long time. 

She was sure it made her a horrible person but she didn’t care. 

She ran the brush through her hair quickly once again before turning and leaving the small apartment.

\---

He sat on the couch scrolling idlely through his phone, was he really so _fucking stupid?_ What the hell did he think was going to happen? When he had sent that text, he was sure she was going to turn him down. She was too good for him.

They were friends due to her relationship with his best friend, when they had split he was sure he’d never see her again but to his surprise, she kept in touch. He had been dealing with his own on again off again relationship, she had offered sympathy, _definitely too good for him._

However now that his own relationship was officially off again, he wanted to test the waters with her, he was sure she was interested. Between the way she laughed at his jokes and went out of her way to comfort him when Lara left this last time, she was the only reason he hadn’t gone crawling back.

She made a point to tell him she was there for him if he needed someone, and tonight when the loneliness had threatened to suffocate him, the only person he wanted was her. When he texted her, she dropped all her plans and told him she would be there. 

He had showered, put on clean clothes for the first time in two days and cleaned the entire house. He wasn’t going to fuck this up because he couldn’t be bothered to give her the smallest amount of respect. He’d offered to buy dinner but she declined, saying she wasn’t hungry. He’d ordered food anyway, making sure to pick out a few things he knew she liked. He figured even if all they did was watch a movie or two, like he had suggested, he wanted to at least make sure they both had a good time. 

He picked the bowl up off the coffee table, did he want to get high? The answer to that was yes, but a part of him wanted to make sure he had enough clarity to enjoy whatever may happen tonight. He took a small rip, just enough to take the edge off. 

Just as the glass clanked down onto the table, her signature knock sounded against the door. She always tapped a small tune on the door. It was her way to give a paranoid stoner some relief, she definitely wasn’t a cop.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair nervously, before heading over and opening the door. She smiled at him and his heart jumped, she looked beautiful. Her long dark brown hair fell around her shoulders, he stepped back and she walked into his small but comfortable house. 

She was wearing heels, he couldn't help but admire how long her legs looked, the jeans she wore also complimented her curves wonderfully. He felt the heat rising from inside and he cleared his throat.

“Hey.” _Smooth_.

She laughed, “Hey.” 

She walked into the living room and looked around, stretching her slender neck. 

“Want a beer?” He asked, the heels made her much taller than usual, but damn was she nice to look at. 

“Yeah! I assume they’re in the fridge?” 

He nodded, she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She had been in his place so many times he was pleased to see she was finally comfortable enough to help herself. He had told her a dozen times she was welcome to anything he had. He watched her as she walked to the fridge and pulled the door open. 

He had a clear view thanks to the open floor plan of his house, she bent down to grab one of the cold ones. 

“You want one?” She asked not looking back at him, he was glad because his eyes wouldn’t leave her ass. 

“Yeah.” 

She came out of the fridge holding to ice cold rolling rocks. She walked back toward him and he noticed the swing of her hips. It had been months since he’d gotten any and the way she looked drove him wild even on a good day. 

She handed the cold beer to him and walked to the couch. She sat down crossing her legs and leaned back. She popped the cap off her bottle and took a drink. He did the same before joining her, he made sure to leave a cushion between them. 

“How’s it going?” She asked, turning to look at him. Her shirt was open just enough that he could see down it. 

“Eh, I’ve been better.”

She nodded knowingly and took another drink. “It’s tough, I know.” Her voice was soft, gentle, sympathetic but she didn’t push, didn’t expect him to lay everything out to her and for that he was grateful. 

“What about you?” He reached out and gently grazed the back of her hand with the tips of his fingers, wanting so desperately to hold it.

She smiled slightly but not enough to crinkle her eyes. He knew her well enough to know that was her, _I don’t want to talk about it,_ smile. 

“Yeah,” He said, not expecting a response. “Shit sucks.”

She nodded. 

His cat ran out of the back bedroom and jumped into her lap.

“Hey Coach!” She cooed, scratching his chin. 

He laughed as the cat mewed at her. She giggled softly and turned to look at him. “So a movie huh? Kind of lame don’t you think?”

“Uh, no? I wanted to watch a movie, and doing it alone is fucking boooring.” He took a drink.

“Oh! So I’m just here because you’re too much of a bitch to watch a movie alone!” She teased.

He laughed. “Fuck you!”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Woooow!” He faked offense. 

This was why he enjoyed her company so much. She had a quick wit and even quicker mouth. It turned him on to banter with her. “Yo, what you want to watch?” He handed her the controller and she shook her head.

“You’re the one who wanted to watch a movie! You pick, I’m just here so you’re not lonely.” She used a baby talk voice on the last word and he stuck his middle finger up at her. She laughed. 

He knew exactly what he wanted to watch, he quickly browsed the menus and found it. _Boondock Saints_.

“Ah fuck yes!” She said. “Fucking excellent movie!”

God she was fucking perfect!

“Yo, turn that light off would ya?” He nodded at the switch behind her.

She moved the cat from her lap and turned back flipping the switch and the overhead light was turned off, the light from the kitchen casting a dim yellow glow into the room. 

“Fuck this,” She said reaching down and slipping the shoes off her feet, she tossed them to the side. She wiggled her toes before flipping her feet up and onto the sofa away from him. This position caused her to lean toward him and he smelled the perfume she always wore. He had told her once before he liked it, pretending he was going to buy it for Lara.

She looked at him, “You gonna sit like there’s a stick in your ass all night?” He laughed, realizing he was sitting with his back straight and on the edge of the couch. 

The movie played in the background. He relaxed, leaning back into the couch further. She leaned forward and placed her beer on the table, as she leaned back her hand reached out and brushed his thigh. He nearly jumped out of his skin, he looked into her shadowed eyes and she smiled. She moved again, this time scooting closer to him. He wasn’t sure what she wanted but he wanted to be closer to her. He repositioned, meeting her in the middle of the couch, she looked at him. Her lips parted slightly before she bit down on her bottom lip.

Before he could stop himself he reached out, and put an arm around her waist. He pulled her into him, she gasped softly and laughed. Without missing a beat, her arms lifted to his shoulders and she pressed her face to his neck. He sighed, slowly tracing his finger along her lower back. She laughed softly. “Dude that fucking tickles.” he laughed, he reached over and squeezed her ribs causing her jump. She slapped him playfully on the chest. “Fuck off dude!” Her voice rang, but she was giggling softly as well. 

She turned so she was able to see the movie but she didn’t pull out of his grasp. 

\---

She couldn’t lie to herself anymore, not here in the dark feeling his hand against her. She knew exactly what she wanted to happen but she needed to be sure he wanted the same. This wasn’t all that different from how their friendship normally was. They had become close ever since their respective relationships had ended and she enjoyed being around him. 

“God Norman Reedus is a good looking dude.” She said. She wanted to press him into telling her what he expected to happen, but she found the words wouldn’t come out.

“Bah, nah he’s ugly.” He said, continuing to rub her back gently. 

The sensation was sending chills through her body and she felt her nipples harden slightly from the contact.

“What would you know?” She teased “You’re a dude!”

“Yeah, a dude confident enough in his sexuality to tell you that Sean Patrick Flannery is way hotter.” 

“I mean, I never said he wasn’t. Gotta give it to him, the accent helps!”

“Plus, he’s taller, you said yourself you’re into tall dudes.” She wondered if he was trying to get her to admit that right now, in this moment, height didn’t mean a goddamn thing to her.

“Eh, I guess it depends on the guy.” She tried to make the response sound as casual as her pounding heart would allow. 

“Is that right?” He asked, his hand stopping just above the small of her back. 

“Yeah, I mean…” She swallowed, unable to get the words out. Instead she turned to look at him not the screen. He wasn’t watching the movie at all, his eyes were fixed intently on her. Her heart was throbbing in her chest, her nerves causing a small amount of sweat to break out on her palms. 

She pulled away from him just far enough so that their faces were level. 

She reached up and placed her hands on his chest. “I… um.. I..” She sounded like a fucking idiot! She only had a moment to chastise herself over being an insufferable twat, before his hot lips were pressed against hers. Her brain couldn’t process the action, it was as if it had completely shut down. 

Her inaction caused him to pull away and clear his throat, “My bad.. Read the room wrong.” He tried to brush it off. 

_Fuck!_ She didn’t give him a chance to backpedal instead she leaned forward and kissed him. His mouth formed immediately to hers, his hands began to roam her body, starting at her waist and working their way up to her breasts. She gasped against his lips as she felt his hands squeeze her breast, his hand was firm but gentle. 

She wasn’t going to let him get the upper hand, she nipped his lower lip and he let out a soft moan. Suddenly his tongue was licking at her lip, she parted her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside. She moaned this time, as his hand dropped down the front of her shirt touching the skin of her breast. His fingers found her nipple with ease and pinched causing her to break away from their kiss as she gasped for breath. 

She opened her eyes, he was intently watching her face as he played with her nipple. He tugged and squeezed, each action causing her to gasp and moan. She wanted him to kiss her again, and as if he could read her mind, he stopped teasing her and removed his hand from her shirt. Instead both his hands cupped her face gently, he placed a soft sweet kiss against her mouth and she returned it eagerly this time.

“Listen Jess, I don’t want you to think this is… like.. All I want from you.” He said as he brushed a thumb across her cheek, she noticed that his brown eyes had flecks of gold in them.

She was confused for a moment before her senses came back to her. 

“Oh.. oh.. No, I don't think that Ryan. I just.. We’ve both been pretty lonely and.. I mean if you don’t want to do this..” His sharp laugh cut her off. 

“I’d give my left nut to fuck you right now. That’s not at all what I meant.” He said. “I want you to know that if you want this, if this is cool with you, I’m not just going to fuck you and never talk to you again.” 

She smiled. “Pfft as if I’d let you just ditch me like that. Plus once you get this, other women will be RUINED for you!” _She was so glad he didn’t want to lose her friendship._

He laughed at her sass. “Right, you’re going to rock my world.” 

“Damn right!” She said. 

The intensity in his eyes made her heart flutter. 

“You better live up to those words.” He all but growled.

\---

His mind raced, she was down to fuck and he would make sure he kept his promise. Their friendship was important, she trusted him and he needed her. 

He took hold of her hips, urging her into his lap, she obliged straddling him, her long legs fit easily across him. He looked up at her as her dark hair fell forward. 

He was taken again with just how beautiful she was. He reached up and tucked her hair back before pulling her face to his and kissing her. Her lips melted into his, he reached down and lifted the hem of her shirt up. 

She broke away from his lips, allowing him to lift the shirt higher, finally she removed it the rest of the way, her long arms stretching out as her shirt fell to the floor behind her. He was glad she wasn’t wearing anything underneath because the view was spectacular. 

He noticed a flush flare on her pale cheeks, “Don’t do that.” He said admiring how it added to her beauty.

“Don’t do what?” 

“Get nervous, you’re supposed to rock my world remember.”

She laughed, it sounded like bells.

He nipped her flesh softly and she hissed, a small flush of air issuing through her teeth.

“You’re gorgeous, don’t forget that.” He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing gently. She moaned softly and her hips ground against him, his thumb ran over her nipple. He reached up with his free hand and pulled her down to him, kissing her again. Their tongues slipped easily around each other, and he felt is cock throb in his pants. 

She pulled away from him panting softly trying to catch her breath. He dipped his head, pulling one of her soft pink nipples into his mouth, he bit down softly. Her moaning drove him wild, she was just vocal enough to let him know she enjoyed everything he was doing but not enough to sound fake.

He grabbed her ass, hating those jeans that he so loved before. He wanted to feel her skin, knowing every inch of her was just as soft and malleable as her perfect breasts.

She responded to him almost instantly, reaching down to unbutton them, he swatted her hands away and took over, pulling the zipper down and urging them over her hips. She slipped easily off his lap, standing just in front of him, he removed them the rest of the way, letting them pool around her ankles. 

He reached up and stroked her core over the thin cloth now separating him from his goal. She gasped and bit down on her lip, the flush was creeping up her neck now. He wanted her panties to go but when he reached up to tug the annoying things away, she took hold of his hands and shook her head.

“Not so fast,” Her voice was heavy, _God he wanted her_.

He bit back the protest building on his lips. If she wanted to stop now he wasn’t going to argue. It would be an uncomfortable night but she was in control here. 

She stepped away from him, leaving her pants behind on the floor and tugged him to a standing position. She reached down and unbutton his pants and the realization hit him. He assisted her in finally releasing his throbbing cock from the confines of his pants. His boxers followed quickly, her mouth fell open as her eyes looked upon his erection.

“Well, fuck!” She said her eyes filled with a mixture of shock and thrill.

“I fucking told you it was huge!” He laughed.

She joined him, but the laugh caught in his throat as he felt her soft hand brush over the tip of his dick. He groaned as she took hold, _fuck it had been way too long_. 

He grabbed her hand stopping her, he pulled her with him back to the couch. He sat down, urging her to take her position back on his lap, but she hesitated, slipping her panties down her hips and his cock throbbed in response. They dropped easily to the floor and she stepped away from them, he placed his hands on her hips, keeping her from straddling him. His cock protested but he wanted to admire her first. The paleness of her skin was striking, he ran his rough hands over her hips, her ass, her thighs, she sighed softly as his hands explored her body, he didn’t want to miss any inch of her.

Finally, his attention turned to her hairless pussy. She gasped as he moved his hand between her thighs, the heat radiating from her was exquisite, his fingers slipped between her slit. She was wonderfully slick, his cock throbbed harder, as she moaned. He paid close attention to her clit and her moans became more frequent, almost desperate. He couldn’t help but be enthralled, he had no idea it was possible for someone to be so perfect. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He looked up at her, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were filled with lust. He growled softly at her and kissed her thigh. She pushed him further back onto the couch, before slipping back on top of him. 

“Fuck..” He moaned as he felt his cock push against her exterior. She pressed her lips to his again and he returned her kiss, continuing to run his hands over every inch of her. 

He pulled away from her, “You sure you want this?”

This position cast a shadow over her eyes, her lips parted and he watched intently as she licked her lips. He could tell she was fighting internally with herself. Finally her hand came up and pressed gently into his cheek, he leaned into her palm. “More than anything..”

He groaned and took hold of her hips, shifting her so she was forced to lean directly over his erect cock. He wanted to slam into her, make her scream for him but he waited, letting her move at her own pace. 

Slowly she inched downward, bracing her hands against his chest. He shifted slightly, reaching down to help guide himself into her, he felt her lips pull apart as his tip pressed into her flesh. It took every bit of concentration on his part to not flip her over and fuck her brains out. She was so wet, so hot, he waited patiently, instead of moving further down his length she teased him by lifting herself away from him. He grunted. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” He said glaring at her.

She laughed.

“Oh poor Ryan, can’t bear to be teased.” _God her voice was so fucking sexy._

She moved against him this time, he could feel her entrance hovering just above his tip. He wanted her. Fuck he needed her.

She looked down at him, their eyes locked together as her hips slipped slowly downward. They both moaned as his tip entered her, she continued down his length. She went slowly allowing herself to adjust to his size, he gripped her hips, watching closely as he disappeared inside of her.

“God fucking damnit.” He groaned. 

“Like what you see?” She panted softly.

Her hips moved upward and she began a slow, almost painful, pace. He groaned, grabbing her breasts in his hands. He would let her take her time, he wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself. Her soft moans slipped from her lips and her head fell back, he grunted as her pace increased. Her curtain of dark hair brushed against him as she moved.

From this position her breasts bounced perfectly, and her hands gripped his knees. He watched her intently, wanting to burn this imagine into his mind forever. 

“Fucking shit..” She had begun moving faster and her moaning became more desperate. He reached down and rubbed her clit, he forced himself to focus. She moaned louder as he gave her the attention she needed.

Her pace quickened further and he watched as she bit down on her lip. Her eyes squeezed shut and she was whimpering. 

“Oh fuck, cum for me Jess..”

\---

Her breath caught in her throat as he commanded her, fuck that was everything she wanted. Her mind was going blank, the sheer size of him had been enough for her to more than enjoy but his hand against her clit was perfect. She was crying out now, moaning his name softly. His free hand was working her nipple and she was going to scream.

She cried out as her orgasm hit her, the pleasure forcing all thought from her mind. She felt the tears biting at her eyes, her breath catching in her throat, he worked her clit with every wave of her climax. Her pace slowed as she finished and his hand slipped away from her now extremely sensitive skin. 

She did her best to keep the emotions down but she lost control of them as she met his eyes. 

She hiccuped softly as the tears streamed down her cheeks. His eyes were fearful.

“Hey.. hey it’s okay..” He said softly brushing the dampness from her face. “Fuck Jess I’m so sorry, we don’t have to keep going..”

Her mind was trying to catch up to what he was saying, when the words finally registered to her she shook her head fiercely. “No you big dumbass, it just was so fucking great.” She laughed softly and kissed him.

“Well my dick’s done a lot of things, but making a girl cry.. That’s new.” He laughed. 

He bit down on her nipple and she squealed. His mouth continued to work against her and she cried out, every inch of her more sensitive than before. 

He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her easily up and into the air. She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck, he chuckled softly. “I’m not going to drop you..” he nipped at her ear. 

She cried out again as he pulled himself out of her, before placing her gently back onto the couch. He kissed her, forcing her backwards, he was leaning over her now.

\---

His tongue danced with hers, his cock throbbing harder than ever. He positioned himself over her, she whimpered against his mouth as he entered her. 

He pulled away and looked down at her, her hands pressed against her face, he took hold of her wrists, pulling them away. He wanted to watch her, she looked at him surprised by the move, he held her wrists as his pace increased and she cried out. His cock throbbed excitedly as she bit down on her lips, stifling her moans.

He pulled her wrists down so her arms were wrapped around her breasts, forcing them together. He was pounding into her now and her moans were no longer soft or sweet, instead she was on the brink of screaming and he wanted to hear more. He continued to force himself into her, faster, harder and she called out his name. _Fuck he wanted to hear that again_. 

“Jess, can.. Can I..” He wanted to cum inside her, needed to but fuck he didn’t know if he could.

She gasped softly and her wrists tugged at his hands. “Cum inside me Ryan…” Her voice was so soft, so shy he nearly lost it. 

He released her wrists and buried his face in her neck, her arms snaked around his shoulders and he bit into her soft skin. She screamed as his teeth pressed into her, his breath was coming in short sharp bursts, he was so close. He pounded into her harder, he felt the heat rising in him, his balls tightening, his teeth pressed further into her skin. Her nails dug into his back, and he grunted against her, the sensation pushed him over the edge. His release exploded inside of her, he continued to moan against her as his climax rolled through his body, he never wanted it to end. His pace continued as he filled her with cum, the wave of pleasure rocked him to his core and he was panting heavily when he finally finished. 

He looked down at her, those grey eyes took his breath away, he kissed her again. Her lips melted to him and he felt a new sensation rising in his chest. 

Fuck… he was in love with her. 


End file.
